Jeance?
by BlackGothicRose8154
Summary: I suck at writing summaries, but please read. It's my first story! WARNING: Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Jeance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution. But if I did, I would demand that they continue the series and put Lance and Jean together. Don't hurt me! * hides ***

**What can I say? This couple needed more love!**

**Key: '**_Thoughts'_

_ "_Speaking"

SCREAMING HEAD OFF ;)

Chapter 1: The Break-ups

"I'm sorry Scott, I just don't think that this is working." Jean said. "Why, what did I do wrong?" Scott's face was sad. Jean almost felt bad for him, Until she remembered why she was breaking up with him. "I've seen the way you look at Taryn," Jean said, "I think you would be happier with her." She finished. Scott stared at her for a moment, a blank expression on his face. Then suddenly, his face turned angry. "Fine! But when you come to me crawling, I'm not going to take you back!" He yelled. Then he turned on his heel and stormed out. "Scott, wait!" Jean called after him. But it was too late. Scott hated her. She sighed sadly and flopped down on her bed. After a moment of thinking about the conversation she and Scott had just finished, she rolled over and fell asleep. '_Oh, well. No use worrying about it now.' _She sat up in the morning, only to find that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She groaned and got up. After a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes, she felt better. She grabbed her backpack and raced downstairs, only to discover that the others had left without her. She groaned for the second time that morning. She was going to have to walk to school.

Lance shot around the house trying to get the others to hurry up. He didn't even bother with Pietro, as he knew that Quicksilver, being the fastest person alive, always slept until the last minute. Finally, a all-set Pietro zipped down the stairs. "Well don't just stand there, let's go!" They all piled into the Jeep, Lance was about to step on the gas pedal when he stopped. "What are you waiting for? Drive! Drivedrivedrivedri-" "Wait" Lance cut him off mid-word when he saw someone in the rear-view mirror. "Is that Jean Grey?"

Jean stormed down the sidewalk in a huff. '_I can't believe Scott! He's such a jerk!'_ Then she saw Lance's Jeep. She decided to ignore the Brotherhood. She was walking past them when she heard a voice ask, "Do you need a ride?" Jean whipped her head around to face the Brotherhood. "What?" Lance sighed. "I said, Do you need a ride?" Jean stared at him in bewilderment for a few seconds. Finally she said, "I-I guess so..." She answered. "Then get in! We don't have all day you know-" Quicksilver was interrupted by a polite, "Shut the hell up, Pietro. Now get in the back." Lance ordered. "W-what? No way I'm riding back there!" Pietro said stubbornly. "My Jeep, my rules," Lance said, "Now get your butt back there." Pietro climbed, mumbling and grumbling, to the back. Jean opened the door and sat down, closing the door behind her. "Okay, let's go." Lance said. They drove away.

As they drove, Jean kept looking over at Lance. He was too concentrated on the road to notice, and the other Brotherhood boys were too busy making fun of random people to notice her staring at him. He was pretty muscular, and he had a square jaw. He was more muscular than Scott, too. '_Hmm...that's interesting...' _ Just then Lance looked over at her, and found himself lost in her green eyes. She wasn't much better. She was completely lost in his amber orbs. "Ah! Watch the road, Yo!" Lance snapped his attention away from Jean to the road. '_What just happened?' _He thought. Unknown to him, the exact same thing was running through Jean's mind...

At lunch later, Kitty came up to the table that the Brotherhood was sitting at. "Um...Lance, can I like, talk to you?" She asked hesitantly. "Sure." Lance replied simply. "Like, in private?" "Um...sure..." He got up and followed her to the benches. "Listen Lance, I like, don't think this is working out. I just like, don't feel the same way about you anymore. It isn't anything you did, and I hope we can like, still be friends." With that, she got up and walked away from him, not even bothering to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeance?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own X-men Evolution...NNNOOOOOO! :(**

**Please read and review!**

**Look on Chapter 1 for Key.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been so busy with school and...yeah. Anyway, please read and review. And now, on with the show!**

Chapter 2: Realization

The bell rang. '_Finally, school is out,' _Lance thought, '_I thought today would last forever.'_ He grabbed his books from his locker and went outside to drive home. Toad, Fred, and Pietro were already waiting for them. He started towards them, but then he paused. Was that Jean walking home again? '_I'll just tell the guys that I'm staying after.' _He walked up to them. "Okay, you guys hit the road. I have to stay after." He said. "Aw, man! Not again!" Toad whined. "See ya, slimeball. Have a nice walk." Pietro smirked and was gone in a burst of wind. Lance started towards Jean. '_She looks so upset...'_

Jean sighed. Scott had left without her. For the second time that day. She looked at her watch and groaned. She was walking again-wait a minute. She had gotten a ride from Lance this morning. He had been kind enough to stop and offer her some help. She had really appreciated it. "Walking again?" She turned towards the familiar voice. It was Lance walking towards her. "I guess." She said. "If you want, I could give you a ride back to the institute. "Oh no, I couldn't put you to all that trouble." She replied. "Nah, it's alright. I already told the guys to hit the road anyways. And I've been needing to talk to the professor." He stated. "Well, if you insist. But only because you're going there too." Lance winked at her. "Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that."

They had driven for about fifteen minutes when Jean spoke up. "Why are you helping me? Aren't we supposed to hate each other?" She questioned. "Well first of all, I can't stand not helping someone who needs it. And two, just because we're enemies on the battlefield doesn't mean we can't be friends in real life." She shrugged. It was surprising, she couldn't argue with his logic. '_Wow, handsome and smart,' _She thought, '_Wait, did I just say that Lance was handsome? Nah.' _She looked at him. His amber eyes were focused on the road, his brow furrowed in slight concentration as he drove. _'Do I like Lance?_

When they got to the institute, Lance went to the professor's office and Jean went to find Scott. She found him in the rec room, playing pool. "Scott!" He turned around. "Yes, Jean?" He sounded irritated. He shouldn't be. She should be the one that was irritated. She should be yelling at him. And that was exactly what she was going to do. "Who do you think you are?..."

Lance knocked softly on the professor's door. "Come in, Lance." The rock-tumbler opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, professor." The professor raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need Lance?" Right to the point. Earthshaker sighed. "Actually, yes. The migraines, they've been getting worse. I don't know why, but they're bad." The professor nodded. "I see. Do they only occur after you use your powers?" Lance shook his head. "No, sometimes while I'm using my powers I'll have a minor headache, but nothing serious. Then when I get home it starts to feel like a drill behind my eyes." The professor nodded again. "Very well. I'll let Hank know. Thank you for telling me Lance." Rock-tumbler smiled and slipped out.

30 minutes later, Jean was still yelling at Scott. He looked terrified. Jean stopped and took a deep breath. Then she noticed Lance staring at them. He grinned. She smiled back. Then Scott yelled, "What are you looking at? Lance's face turned into a scowl. "Oh, just watching you get chewed out by your girlfriend." Lance shot back "I am not his girlfriend!" Jean yelled. Then she calmed down. "Not anymore." Earthshaker raised an eyebrow. "You guys broke up?" He questioned. "Yes, I tried to do it as nicely as possible, and then he gets up just so he can leave without me!" Lance shook his head. "Wow, Summers. I knew you were low, but I never thought you'd stoop down to this level." Scott suddenly seemed to regain his confidence. "Oh? You think I'M low? Take a look at yourself. Your house is a S**t hole, all your clothes are torn, your team sucks, and you drive a busted up jeep." Lance's face grew angry at this. He clenched his fists and said, "At least I know how to live my life, you f**king asshole." Then he stormed out, without a glance behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution...Life sucks.**

**Hope you Likey! Sorry I haven't updated for...2 months...I'M SORRY, OKAY?! ;)**

**Look for key on chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Falling for you

Lance stormed into the Brotherhood boarding house, the ground shaking wildly. "Lance, don't bring the house down!" Pietro shouted. "Shut up 'Tro!" Lance used his nickname for the white-haired boy. "What's got you so mad?" The speedster's voice was softer now, he had zapped down the stairs. "Nothing." Lance mumbled, not meeting Pietro's aquamarine eyes. "Denial isn't going to get you anywhere, Lance." The speed demon tutted at The rocktumbler. "Now quit sulking and tell me what's bothering you!" The smaller boy stomped his foot on the ground to punctuate his query. "Kitty broke up with me, and Summers is being a jackass. "Aww, poor Lancie," The white-haired boy jutted out his lower lip. "Looks like your pretty Kitty left you again. Maybe she'll come to me." He grinned at this. "Huh, you wish," Earthshaker scoffed, "Besides, you'd probably dump her in less than a week." "Who said that?," Pietro smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile. "I really like Kitty, maybe I'll keep her." Lance raised a dark eyebrow. The speedster had a dreamy, distant look on his face. The rocktumbler decided to leave him to his fantasies and get some sleep, and think about what he was feeling for a certain redhead.

"I can't believe you, Scott!" Jean was yelling her lungs out at her ex-boyfriend. "This was between you and me, yet you just HAD to drag poor Lance into it!" Scott looked terrified. The other mutants were staring. They had been for the past 3 hours that Jean had been screaming at Scott. "Why don't we all calm down?" Suggested Cannonball, but when Jean shot him one of her death glares, he silenced. Then the professor spoke. '_Why don't we all calm down. Tomorrow's Saturday, and we can discuss it then.' _"Fine." Jean spat in a way that made Scott flinch. "It'd be better than having to see YOUR face." Then she stormed upstairs to get some sleep and figure out her feelings for a certain rocktumbler, leaving a group of bewildered mutants behind her.

**I know, I know. WAY too short. But I didn't have a lot of time! I promise I'll write more soon! Curse you, school!**

**In my mind, Rogue and Tabby never left the Brotherhood. They're both Brotherhood members at heart. So you'll be seeing a lot of them in this story. WARNING: This is NOT a Scogue story, and it probably never will be. I might include a little bit of Romy, but you'll have to squint.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. Sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but my school is out and my mom and stepdad wanted to have some family 'bonding' time. Anyway, SORRY! PLEASE forgive me! :(**

Chapter 4: The Mall is a magical place...

Jean woke up, only to remember that she and Scott had to discuss what happened last night. She decided that she didn't want to. She took a shower and got dressed. Then, she opened her balcony doors and lowered herself to the ground. She ran to the garage and jumped into Scott's car. _'I'm sure he won't mind. And even if he does, I don't care! It's not my problem!' _She drove around Bayville, looking for something to do. Finally, she saw a store that had clothes that she liked. '_Maybe I'll just go shopping for a little while...'_

"LAAAAAANNNNNNNCCCCCCEEEEEEE!" The rocktumbler groaned. This was the fifth time Pietro had yelled for him to come down. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, 'TRO?" Lance found it easier to call Pietro by his nickname, especially when he was tired and cranky. It was SATURDAY, for Pete's sake. "I NEED HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" Pietro was whining now. "FINE! I'M COMING!" Lance dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He looked into the mirror. "Wow, I look awful!" And indeed he did. Lance's hair was disheveled from sleeping, and he had dark bags underneath his eyes. "Whatever." He shrugged. "LAAAAAANNNNNNNCCCCCCEEEEEEE!" "I'M COMING!" Lance yelled right back at Pietro. He stormed down the stairs. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouted at Pietro, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Give me a foot massage." Pietro stuck his nose into the air snootily and snorted. "You look terrible." "Gee, thanks." Lance said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Then he knelt down and got to work. After a few minutes of rubbing and massaging Pietro's feet, he finally finished. He was about to leave when all of a sudden, "LAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE!" "WHAT?!" The Earth trembled a bit at that. "Drive me to the mall." Pietro whined. "No." "W-what?" Pietro looked shocked, "Why not?" Lance crossed his arms. "Because I'm sick of doing everything you ask." "Pllllllleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeee?" Pietro did the face. Lance didn't know what it was about the face that always got to him. Pietro stuck his lower lip out in the pouty way he always did. His eyes seemed to get larger and sadder by the second. "Aw, 'Tro, not the face, please not the face!" Lance covered his eyes, only to peek through his fingers at a still pouting Pietro. "Ugh. Fine, I'll take you to the mall." "Really?" Lance nodded. Pietro's face immediately lit up. He let out a girlish squeal, hugged Lance, and zipped out of the room. Lance shook his head and followed after the white haired boy.

Jean left the store with several bags. '_Hmm...maybe I'll go to the mall...' _She decided that was the best choice, and drove away feeling confident.

Once at the mall, Pietro dragged Lance out to nearly every store. Buying a crapload of stuff and, of course, making Lance carry everything. Where he got the money, Lance didn't ask. "Are you done yet?" Lance had been counting the number of stores they had gone to, and so far, the grand total was 27. 27! Seriously?! Pietro decidedly ingnored Lance and instead asked the store clerk, "Is this real leather?" Lance rolled his eyes. _'Why me?'_

Jean walked around, shopping. That's when she saw him. '_What's Lance doing here?'_


End file.
